Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{-10}}{4^{7}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{4^{-10}}{4^{7}} = 4^{-10-7}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{-10}}{4^{7}}} = 4^{-17}} $